1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gripper, and more particularly, to a gripper for gripping a wafer.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar energy has the features of being inexhaustible, environmentally friendly, and highly practical. Solar wafers are the focus of much attention. Methods of improving efficiency, such as those related to mass production and rapid classification and placing, are sought after by the whole industry. Reducing the number of defects occurring in the processes is also very important.
Presently, the transporting of solar screen-printing equipment typically involves using a gripper that is fastened to a transport mechanism to hold and transport the solar screen-printing equipment. Transporting at this time entails the use of a transport mechanism which drives a set of grippers to grip wafers on a walking beam and then place the wafers on a rear shelf. Another transport mechanism drives another set of grippers to grip wafers on a front shelf and then place the wafers on the walking beam. When a gripper needs to be replaced, a screw for fastening the gripper to the transport mechanism must be removed to allow for disassembly of the gripper.
However, there are up to twenty grippers used in the foregoing transport mechanism. Although the grippers at the outer side of the transport mechanism (i.e., the side that faces maintenance staff) can be easily disassembled, the grippers at the inner side of the transport mechanism (i.e., the side that faces away from the maintenance staffs) are not easily disassembled and therefore often require about one hour to remove. Moreover, when a conventional gripper needs to be disassembled, a tool such as a hex wrench or screwdriver must be used. In other words, much time and effort are required to replace or install the grippers. Furthermore, various problems are encountered when installing grippers, including screw or bolt stripping, left, right, front, or rear tilting of the grippers, non-uniform height of the grippers, etc.